Loki's Wolves (The Blackwell Pages) OneShots
by DoomgirlForever
Summary: One and two shots about the descendants! Funny, depressing, or CRAZY! Enjoy!


**A/N: Written by DoomgirlForever and Bookdevourer. Spoilers for Odin's Ravens!**

**Title: Gone**

**Pairing: Mostly Owen/Laurie, some Fen/Reyna if you squint. **

**Disclaimer: we don't own anything from Loki's Wolves or Odin's Ravens. **

1-Gone

Fen stared up at the tent ceiling. He had been finding it hard to sleep ever since he had become the leader of the Raiders. His nerves were frayed from hiding what had happened and trying to block out the pack's thoughts. But he knew he couldn't delay forever. He would have to go with the pack and help them hurt his friends and end the world. And he, whose whole life had been dedicated to protecting Laurie, would have to fight against her. He didn't know what he would do if he had to hurt her.

Fen's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a twig cracking. Immediately, he was on the alert, crouching on his sleeping bag. Then he chided himself. _Fen, you're just jumpy because of all that's happening. It's probably just that blue-haired weirdo taking a walk. Or Thorsen going to the bathroom._

Fen lay back down on his sleeping bag and tried to calm himself enough to sleep. But another sound broke through his thoughts.

The tent zipper was unzipping.

Immediately, Fen changed form, ready to fight anything. He knew that it could just be one of the other descendants coming to talk, but he wanted to be safe.

The zipper had moved all the way to the tent floor, and the flap opened. Fen's suspicions were immediately confirmed.

It was Hattie.

Her mouth twisted into a savage grin. "We've been waiting. Come lead us, leader."

Terror twisted Fen's insides. There was no avoiding it now. No stopping to say goodbye. Now he wished that he'd told Laurie. But he had stupidly waited, only because he didn't want to see the look on her face when she learned. And now he was paying for it.

Hattie was watching the expression on his face with delight. "Well?" she said, her grin widening. "Coming? The pack is waiting."

Fen felt himself being pulled. Yes, he had to come. He followed Hattie out of the tent and into the woods, looking sadly at Laurie's still tent. They tramped through the morning dew and sticks and leaves, and into a large meadow. It looked empty, but wolves all through the field stood up and slunk out of the weeds. The whole pack was there, minus Skull. Fen just stared, until Hattie nudged him. Then slowly, reluctantly, he raised his hands in the air. At that, the wolves raised their heads and let out a joyous howl. Yes, he was their leader. He had come.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Laurie's POV:

Laurie wriggled out of her tent. She smelled food, and her stomach rumbled. She saw Matt and Baldwin cooking sausages over the fire. Well, Matt was doing most of the cooking, and Baldwin was correcting him. The twins and Owen were eating. For some reason, Owen looked more miserable than usual. Laurie's heart skipped a beat. What did Owen know?

Matt smiled at her. "Good morning, Laurie! Sausages for breakfast."

Laurie smiled. But then she realized something. "Where's Fen?"

"He must be sleeping late. We haven't seen him yet," Matt replied. But out of the corner of her eye, she saw Owen grimace. _Fen never sleeps late_. And she knew that something was wrong.

"No. I'm going to see if he's all right. I-" Laurie broke off and ran to Fen's tent. She unzipped the tent flaps and looked in. No Fen. Laurie sprinted back to the campfire. "He's not in his tent."

Matt tensed and stood up. "Well, do you know where he could be?"

"No. He- Fen-" Laurie felt overwhelmed. She clenched her fists against tears. _Don't panic yet. He might be walking somewhere... or lost... or..._

"We should probably find him," Baldwin added helpfully.

"Yes, we should," Reyna piped up unexpectedly. Laurie looked at her in surprise. She, too, had her fists clenched. _What? Since when does Reyna care about Fen?_

Matt was beginning to organize search parties. "Owen, Laurie, and Baldwin, you guys go look over there. The twins and I will go the other way."

Laurie nodded. She mutely followed Owen and Baldwin into the woods.

"So, where do you guys think we should look?" Baldwin asked.

Laurie shrugged. But Owen pointed to a field to their left. "I think we should look over there."

The other two followed Owen into a large clearing. The clearing was full of muddy footprints... wolf footprints.

Laurie stared at Owen. "Fen- he- he went with- but... why?" She felt tears coming, and this time she couldn't stop them. She began to collapse to the ground, but Owen caught her in his arms. She hugged him and sobbed into his shoulder. _Fen left me. He didn't- didn't even stop to say goodbye. Why?_

Owen touched her hair gently. "It wasn't his fault, Laurie. Skull fought him after you defeated the draugrs. His only choices were to accept leadership of the pack, or let them come after you. He did it to protect you."

"But why didn't he tell me?" Laurie whispered. Owen had no answer for that.

Laurie felt another set of arms around her. "Fen will come back soon," Baldwin said. "Don't worry."

Baldwin. Laurie almost smiled.


End file.
